Recuerdos
by Danu Talis
Summary: Severus Snape odia la lluvia, le recuerda a Lily y a todo lo malo que hizo. OS cortito inspirado en la canción Campanas en la noche.


Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Todo es de Rowling y yo no cobro ni un centavo partido al medio por esto.

Esto está inspirado en la canción "Campanas en la noche" de Los Tipitos.

Sin más, los dejo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

El cielo anunciaba tormenta, densos nubarrones asomaban desde el horizonte. El viento frío lo hacía estremecerse.

Odiaba la lluvia, le traía recuerdos que quería borrar, lo llevaba a otro tiempo. A una época de felicidad y de dolor, a los mejores y los peores momentos de su vida.

Las gotas golpeaban los cristales de la ventana. Se asomó lentamente, y recorrió el paisaje una vez más. Conocía cada detalle; desde el árbol junto al lago hasta los invernaderos. Cada lugar le traía viejas imágenes, pantallazos de lo que había vivido allí. Cada momento, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, todo grabado en sus retinas; desfilando ante él cada vez que se acercaba a la ventana. Todo era igual, las mismas sombras danzaban por el borde del bosque prohibido, el lago se oscurecía, no había luna, no existían las estrellas, todo era igual que la noche en que ella se marchó.

Pero había algo diferente, un aura extraña cubría los terrenos. Tal vez era solo su imaginación, tal vez era idea suya, o tal vez su recuerdo perduraba allí, tal vez había vuelto para estar junto a él.

Expulsó esa idea de su cabeza. Era imposible y él lo sabía. Ella se había ido y jamás volvería. No podía volver. Se había marchado la tarde en que perdió su confianza. Se había alejado desde el momento en que él decidió juntarse con esa gente, desde que la rechazó por su origen, desde que renunció al amor de su vida por seguir al hombre que arruinaría su existencia. Todo por una causa perdida, una idea sin fundamentos que destrozaría familias, rompería amistades y apagaría miles de vidas.

Todo había quedado en su memoria. Cada vida que había acabado, cada gota de sangre que se había derramado por su culpa, cada lágrima que había caído a causa de sus acciones.

Todo volvía para cobrar venganza, todo regresaba para torturarlo, para recordarle que él tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese ido.

Y todo por culpa de su cobardía. Por no atreverse a decirle la verdad. Por encerrarse en si mismo y ocultarle lo que sentía. Se había quedado solo.

Ella era solo memoria, un vano recuerdo que lo hacía miserable, que solo traía dolor. Le dolía pensar en ella, le dolía traer a su mente la imagen de esas esmeraldas que tantas veces habían desnudado su alma.

Y le corroía el al corazón ver esos ojos en su hijo. Le decían que ella nunca fue suya, que todo era en vano, porque ella no volvería, que no podía vencer a la muerte porque era demasiado fuerte para ella.

Odiaba que Harry tuviese los ojos de su madre. Esos ojos eran su castigo. Eran dos espejos malditos que le mostraban su verdadera esencia, igual que lo hacían los de ella. Pero los ojos de Lily le traían paz, los de su hijo le hacían ver que era él quien había terminado con esa paz, que por su culpa Lily había muerto; que el mismo había arruinado su propia vida, al igual que había apagado otras, destruyendo la familia que siempre quiso para él. Que había destrozado sueños y roto ilusiones. Y todo por una idea equivocada.

Lo había estropeado todo.

Era en vano guardar esperanzas. Pero en el fondo seguía pensando que algún día ella volvería, y le diría que lo amaba, que le perdonaba todo. Que había vencido a la muerte, al dolor, al olvido y a la traición. Que lo entendía. Que olvidara todo lo que había sufrido. Que ella estaría a su lado y serían felices.

Pero era imposible y eso le pesaba aún más.

Estaba cansado de cumplir un castigo que se había auto impuesto. Estaba cansado de velar por las vidas de personas que no lo merecían, seres que solo le mostraban sus errores.

Oía su voz en cada cosa que hacía. La veía en sus sueños. Escuchaba su risa a cada paso que daba. Y eso solo hacía que se sintiera peor. Detestaba escuchar ese llanto por las noches. Eran como campanas que le quitaban el sueño. Campanas en la noche y ruidos de melancolía. Añoranzas. Deseos de que ella volviese junto él.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Solo podía cumplir con su condena y esperar; esperar a que ella volviese y de dijera que estaba junto él. Que no existía el dolor. Que olvidara todo.

Pero él sabía que Lily no volvería.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme un review y digánme lo que piensan.

Con cariño…

Talis


End file.
